


and they do, of course

by softer



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softer/pseuds/softer
Summary: mino gets a new housemate and a taste of forever.





	and they do, of course

**Author's Note:**

> i think it's the first time i've actually finished a songkang 100-minute challenge within 100 minutes ;~;  
> this is for the prompt "let's get married", and the title is taken from their very cute prompt tweet hahaha.

“i kind of like this one,” mino says, leaning into seungyoon to show him his gmarket cart. “look, it even has a wet mop function. you just have to add water into this little tank here.”

seungyoon glances at the price and grimaces. “maybe jhonny would suffice. she’s furry enough. who needs a wet mop anyway?”

“the mop has a… 50-minute usage time with a 5-hour charge time,” mino squints at the product details. “you let a cat sleep for 5 hours, and you’d barely get a minute of work out of her. the charge to usage timing on a cat is very bad.”

“why are you suddenly looking at vacuum cleaners, anyway?” seungyoon says. “you were asking me about couches the other day too. thinking of an overhaul?”

“no,” mino says. “i’m thinking of a new apartment.” he looks up at seungyoon, almost as if waiting for an answer.

“uh…. okay?” seungyoon says. “why?”

“this studio feels a bit small.” mino shrugs, still watching him expectantly.

“it’s just you and jhonny,” seungyoon says. “how much space do you need?”

“i need space for another person,” mino says.

“you’re getting a housemate?”

“of sorts, i guess. if they’re okay with it.” mino nods.

“i thought you liked this small space,” seungyoon says, burrows his cheek into mino’s collarbones.

“yeah, but there’s someone i’d like to share it with, now,” mino says, bending his neck to nuzzle his nose against seungyoon’s.

“no more loud sex all over the place, then,” seungyoon grimaces. “you’ll need to learn to keep your volume down.”

“i—wait, excuse you, _you’re_ the loud one—”

“you’re the loudest especially when you’re getting fucked,” seungyoon says, leaning in to smack a loud, wet kiss on mino’s mouth to shut him up.

“that’s not the point,” mino manages to get his thoughts together. “we can still have loud sex all over the new apartment. and you’re still the loudest, remember when my neighbours started banging at the kitchen walls—”

“sex on the kitchen counter was _your idea_ —”

“that’s not the point right now,” mino says. “we—i mean _you_ can still be as loud as you want. even louder, with a proper apartment.”

“not with a housemate,” seungyoon frowns. “i wouldn’t want to subject your housemate to that.”

mino sighs. “seungyoon. there’s no other housemate.”

“i thought you said you had someone you wanted to live with?”

“why would i want to bunk with anyone else but you?” mino asks.

seungyoon blinks. “you’re asking me to move in with you?”

“i’m asking you if you wanted to get married, actually,” mino says, and seungyoon freezes. he opens his mouth, tries to respond even if he doesn’t know what to say, but mino’s arms are tightening around him, and heat is clawing through his chest, up into his windpipe, and suddenly he can’t speak.

mino leans in to kiss him, open-mouthed and wet and warm and tasting of home—seungyoon closes his eyes, kisses him back, feels warmth spilling from beneath his closed lids, running down his cheek.

“why are you crying?” mino says, pulling back and thumbing at the tear tracks in seungyoon’s cheeks. “all these years we’ve been together and i’ve almost never seen you cry.”

“you made me cry, you idiot,” seungyoon says, mildly horrified to realise that his voice is trembling.

mino chuckles, presses a kiss to seungyoon’s damp cheek. “does that mean yes?”

“did you even think for a second i’d say no,” seungyoon sniffles. “yes, yes, _yes_ , yes. we can even get married tomorrow, if you want.”

“anytime,” mino murmurs, deep and husky and he reaches up to brush seungyoon’s sticky bangs off his forehead.

“where’s my ring?” seungyoon asks, reaching across to rummage in the pockets of mino’s sweatpants. “did you not come prepared?”

“i haven’t gotten one,” mino admits with a laugh. “i was just gonna ask you to move in with me. but then i thought about it and i couldn’t see spending the rest of my life with anyone else anyway. it was an impulse proposal.”

“better an impulse proposal than an impulse purchase, i still think the couch you were looking at yesterday was hideous,” seungyoon says.

“i might have regretted that couch eventually,” mino accedes. “but i’d never regret you.”

“i already said yes, can you stop with the cheesy,” seungyoon whines, wriggling against him and mino has to clutch at the headboard to keep from falling off the bed.

“hold up,” he says, wrapping an arm around seungyoon’s waist to hold him still, but seungyoon struggles back and they both end up on the floor in a tangle of sheets and blankets.

seungyoon, unfazed, disentangles himself and scrambles up mino’s chest as he’s lying winded, breath knocked out of him on the floor.

“hello, fiancé,” he says, looking down at mino and smiling so beautifully that mino’s heart does this weird somersault in his chest.

“hello, my forever,” he murmurs, pulling seungyoon down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i should really start working on all the WIPs i'm drowning in instead


End file.
